Torture or Pleasure
by AvengedSoul1896
Summary: After being captured by demented Princess Azul, Katara, Zuko, Aang, and Soka must do whatever it takes to survive as her prisoners...even if it means giving in to her sick fantasies. Smut mostly xKataraxZukox


Aang, Soka, Zuko, and Katara were ambushed by Azula and her firebenders as they tried to sneak over the firebender's land.

"No! Leave him alone!" Aang screamed as his beloved bison bellowed out in pain. The firebenders were whipping him with fire as he tried to protect his friends. Tears flowed down Aang's face while he tried to fight through his captors to save his loyal pet. Azula let out a sick laugh and struck the animal with lighting, causing him to pass out because of the extreme pain. She walked over to the animal and ran her hand through his singed fur. He twitched in pain.

"Please."Aang breathed. "Do what you want to me, just leave him be." Azula smiled a wicked smile and approached the young Avatar.

"Oh, I'll do what I want to all of you...but I have no guarantees for your bison's safety." She hissed. Aang glared into her cold yellow eyes.

"You're a sick heartless bitch Azula." Zuko yelled out. The fire princess looked up at him and laughed.

"There was a time when I could say the same about you brother." She said lightly. Then she turned to a guard.

"Take them to the dungeon." She commanded.

"And the bison?" He asked. Azula glanced at Oppa, and then gave Aang her sick smile.

"Kill it." She spit. Aang screamed out as he was drug away, the last thing he saw was the benders surrounding Oppa, and a wall of fire. Oppa's scream filled his ears.

~Aang and Soka were placed in the same room on one side of the dungeon, and Katara and Zuko were placed in another, on the other side. ~

Katara curled up in the corner of the room and sobbed. She couldn't get the sound of Oppa and Aang's screams out of her thoughts. Zuko was shooting fire at the lock of the door, but since it was a firebender's dungeon; it was fire proof.

After two hours of trying, he fell backwards in exhaustion. His hands were burnt from the constant fire exposure. Katara was still curled in the corner letting out light whimpers. It was the first time the fire bender had seen her like this; she was usually so strong and fearless, but now she was like a different person. He wanted to hold her and try to get her to calm down but he thought if he did she might hit him. But after hearing her for a few more minutes, he put his fears behind him and slid over to her.

The waterbender looked up at him with puffy red eyes, and Zuko opened his arms. He braced himself for the strike, but she practically lunged into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth. She let out loud, choked sobs and buried her face into his chest. They sat like that for what felt like forever; Katara eventually stopped sobbing and looked up at him. Her face was blotchy and there were tear streaks down her cheeks.

"What's gonna happen to us?" She asked. Zuko closed his eyes and tried not to think of the awful things Azula usually does to her victims.

"Anything Azula wants." He whispered. Katara gasped and more tears came to her eyes. She wasn't worried for herself; she was worried about what would happen to her brother and Aang.

They had been in the dungeon for 6 hours and nothing had happened. Aang and Soka sat next to each other in the dark room, Soka had tried to talk to Aang many times, but Aang just stared into the darkness with empty eyes.

Soka's growling stomach broke the silence, causing both of them to jump.

"Do you think Kataras ok?" Aang whispered. Soka stood up and walked to the doors.

"Lemme see." He said. "Katara!" he yelled through the small barred window. His voice echoed through the dungeon.

The boys stood, unmoving, waiting to hear a response.

"Soka? Oh thank god. Are you ok? Is Aang with you?" Katara yelled back. Aang jumped up and ran to the door.

"Yea! We're alright, are you ok?" He yelled back.

"Yea. I'm with Zuko, so I'll be ok." She yelled. Soka growled under his breath.

"Of course they would put him with her." He mumbled.

"At least she's safe Soka." Aang said in a wise voice. Soka nodded, but the look on his face was still angry.

A door clinked and footstep entered the hallway outside of their cell. Aang and Soka quickly backed up. The lock on the door clicked, and the door opened, but who opened it surprised the boys. Two gypsy looked women stood in the doorway holding candles. They had veils over their faces and very skimpy outfits on. One had a skirt that was illegally short, and a top that was no more than a bra, and the other had on what looked like chaps, showing her silk panties, and her top was a bra with strings of beads under it. They both had long dark wavy hair that fell loosely down their backs.

"Azula calls for you." One of the girls said.

"Who are you?" Aang demanded. The girls giggled.

"I am Mariana," the one in the skirt said. "And this is my sister Arianna. Were personal workers for the princess, we are also highly skilled in martial arts, so please, come with us." she demanded back. Aang and Soka stepped forward, and the girls placed their hands on the boy's backs and led them out of the dungeon. They walked up a flight of stone stairs and entered another, much larger hallway. It was decorated with red silk curtains and gold trim on the walls. They continued to walk forward, and went through another door that led to a very large open room. In the center of it was two chairs and in the front was a throne; Azula's throne.

Soka and Aang nervously look at one another, not knowing what to expect next. They know they can't fight their way out so they continue to follow the sisters. They walk up to the chairs, and the girls push them into the chairs and bind their hands to the arms of the chairs.

Aang looks over to Soka with a panicked look and struggles against the ribbons. Soka stares at his wrists wondering why they choose to use ribbons, like what you would tie your hair up with, instead of rope. He could easily get free, Aang would have to put a little more effort into it, but his well toned 17 year old strength could just flinch and rip the binds. Just then he realizes Aang is staring at him; fear is visible in his eyes.

"Aang, just stay calm. I don't think she's going to hurt us." He whispers. Aang frowns and looks around.

"Why do you think that?" He asked.

"Look at what you're bound in. Ribbons." Soka pointed out. Aang didn't seem to understand what Soka meant.

"Just by jerking my arms I can break the ribbons. So she obviously isn't going to hurt us because we could resist and fight back." The warrior whispered. Aang pulled his arms up and felt how flimsy the ribbon was and nodded. The sisters were standing on either side of the throne facing the boys. Soka couldn't help but to examine Arianna, he found her beautiful. Her sin was as tan as his, and her hair was so perfect. It was slightly curled and hung loosely. Her figure wasn't to scrawny like fire nation girls usually are, she reminded him of the girls from his own tribe. Large breasts, small waists, and full hips. She had large puffy lips, and big green eyes, her skin was flawless.

"Hello boys." A cold, crisp voice rang out. Soka fell out of his trance and saw that Azula was now sitting in her throne staring at Soka and Aang. Aang was now masking his fear with anger and demanding to know why they were here.

"For my amusement dear boy. I'm bored and I want something to do, you are my only option." She calmly said. Aang felt so much rage towards the woman that killed his Oppa; he didn't know what to say in response to her answer though.

"What are you going to do to us?" Soka asked, in a strong voice. Azula laughed and looked at Mariana and Arianna.

"It's not what I'm going to do to you; it's what they are." She said, and the girls began to approach them. The younger one, Mariana stood in front of Aang, while Arianna stood in front of Soka. Soka stared at Arianna with hungry eyes, while Aang was leaning back in his chair as far as he could go.

Azula sat in her throne with a smirk on her face.

"Go on girls." She commanded. Both girls climbed into the boys laps and straddled them. Arianna began to grind against Soka and Soka felt himself quickly get hard. She giggled and started to kiss and nibble on his neck, Soka's breathing sped up and he started unconsciously bringing himself up to meet her grinds.

Aang didn't know what to do when the mature Mariana began to press herself into his lap. He was still squeezed to the back of his chair, with his head turned to the side and his eyes closed. The airbender had never been in this situation before; in fact he was secretly saving himself for Katara. He had always had this fantasy that they would be together, they two had gotten very close in the last few years, but since Zuko had arrived they have been drifting apart. She has been slowly diverting her attention to the older boy, and Aang had been doing everything he could to stop it without her noticing.

"Stop." He mumbled, when the gypsy sister began to kiss his neck. She giggled and looked up at him with her big green eyes, just like her sister's, and her full lips began to pout.

"What's the matter? You don't want me?" She whispered. Aang opened his eyes and looked at the girl, he couldn't deny that she was beautiful, and he was attracted to her. His body itself was beginning to mature, he was 14 and many changes were happening. Right now his body was reacting in a way he didn't understand, he had understood what an erection felt like. The tingling and painful feeling. He had had a few before, once when he secretly watched Katara bathe, other times after practice with Katara. Seeing her hair messed up and half down, and her body covered in sweat, turned him on.

But this time was different. His heart was racing and every time Mariana's lips touched his skin a pleasurable shock went through his body. His heart was beating faster and faster every time he felt her breathe on his face, and when he felt her hands explore his body he couldn't help but to let out shaky breathes.

"What is it Aang, the Avatar can't handle the big boy situation?" Azula chimed out.

"What kind of sick fantasy do you have going on?" Aang yelled; his voice was choked up. Azula let out an amused laugh.

Soka, who had been enjoying himself for the most part, snapped back into reality.

"Why are you doing this?" He yelled. Azula stood up and slowly walked down the stairs.

"There isn't much. Entertainment. Around here. And I may be a woman, but I have my needs." She said.

She was now standing behind Soka. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"And isn't this nice Soka? Beautiful women at your disposal, willing to do anything you want." She whispered. Soka tried to back away from Arianna, but she pressed herself into harder into his lap.

"This is sick." Soka hissed.

The fire princess smiled and reached down into Soka's lap.

"What are you doing?" Soka yelped. Azula reached into the top of his pants and put her hand down them, gripping his erect penis. Soka was trying to stop himself from wanting her touch, but his body was ignoring his commands and he began to get harder. Azula let out a laugh and bit his neck, not softly either. The pain felt amazing to the boy though.

"Why aren't you harder?" Azula mumbled. She pulled his member out of his pants.

She began to stroke it, and blue sparks blazed from her hand. The sparks didn't cause Soka pain; they excited him even more, causing him to get harder, painfully hard. He let out slight whimpers, trying to hide his pleasure.

"That's better." She whispered. "Arianna, I know you've been dying for him." She said. Arianna smiled and slid her panties to the side, exposing herself. She leaned forward and slid down onto his cock. Soka was surprised that she was tight; he thought she was kind of the fire nation whore.

He let out a gasp and he tried not to move, even though his body longed to thrust forcefully into her. He squeezed his eyes closed; he refused to give in to Azula's sick fantasies.

Meanwhile the young Avatar still struggled against Marianna's touch.

"Zuko, where do you think she took them?" Katara's voice chimed out. The firebender had become so used to the silence that her voice almost made him jump.

"I don't know." He whispered. He wanted to tell her it was going to be okay and he was sure that nothing bad was happening to Soka and Aang, and that he could guarantee her safety, but he couldn't. He knew his sister, and how sick and twisted she was, there was no telling what she had planned for any of them.

Katara sat up from where she had been laying, against Zuko's chest, and looked around the room. It was the first time she had really observed it; it was as large as a bedroom and was practically all wood, wood door, walls and floor. It was well cleaned, no dust or cob webs, surprising considering it was a jail. As she was looking at the wall, she noticed something was propped out of the wall, and stick looking thing. She got up to inspect the odd object.

"Zuko it's a torch." She exclaimed, pulling it out of its stand. Zuko could have lit the room up on his own, but only for a few moments, they hadn't ate in a few days and his energy just wasn't like it usually was.

Zuko smiled and shot a small flame at the torch, causing it to instantly light.


End file.
